


Bringing Joy

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry and Draco and an orphanage on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about how plum pudding is made so excuse any errors I might have made when writing this. Written for day 23 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'bringing joy to orphans' at dracoharry100; the prompt of [wrapped presents](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/dscn2188_zpsfwgqrazf.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles; day 22 at adventchallenge.

The door opened before they got to it and Cecil, the woman who ran the orphanage, peered out. She looked hassled. "Thank god you're here. They're about to stage an uprising."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry we're late. Almost forgot the food."

Draco snorted. "If you'd just made the list like I said, we could have been ready an hour ago."

Cecil waved them in. "Just get in here. No, leave the presents in the hall. I sort it and you two get to the kitchen. Mike's finishing up dinner so he'll be wanting to start desert soon."

"Good thing we're only in charge of desert," Harry said.

Cecil huffed. Harry and Draco finished stacking the gifts they'd brought and moved to the kitchen. The children were all in the sitting room it sounded like except for Robert and Emmy who were, of course, near the kitchen. Draco shooed them to join the rest of the kids.

Mike looked up, grinning. "Desert?"

Harry held up the grocery bags -- all the ingredients necessary for flaming plum pudding. Mike mimed wiping his brow. "I just got the meal ready. Now for desert."

Draco sorted the bags and got new pans out while Harry helped Mike get the dinner out of the way, waiting to go to the dinning room. They all paused when they heard cheering and shared a smile.

"You two are the best thing to happen to this place," Mike said. 

Harry shook his head. "I'm just sorry we can't do more."

Draco rolled his eyes, familiar with Harry's words. Mike punched Harry on the arm. "None of that. You two do more than enough. Not everyone will bring presents to us on Christmas and bring desert, too. Now. Let me finish up this meal and you two go help out with dinner. They're starving."

They saluted him and left, levitating trays. It wasn't much -- Draco remembered Christmases with so much more and for only three people -- but he knew each bite would be appreciated. Draco smirked, thinking of the wizarding space in the one bag he hadn't unpacked. As Harry said, they both wished they could do more.

"Dinner!" Cecil announced and Harry and Draco quickly put the meal down on a table already set for the meal. 

Harry kissed Draco's temple and stepped back so he could help Cecil serve. Draco filled glasses with milk around the kids, feeling content.


End file.
